Cantrips
Step 1, What Are You Trying To Do? Describe the effect you are trying to achieve. Then determine the following: * Which Art do you possess that can achieve this? * What are you doing it ‘to’, and is the most relevant Realm? * Make sure your level of the Art and the Realm are sufficient to perform the effect. Step 2, describe the Bunk, if any. When casting your cantrip, you usually must perform some action or trick to work magic. Think of this as a somatic component to cast your spell. The details can vary each time you work your Arts, and likely will. They can vary from extremely simple tricks of sleight of hand to laborious and exhaustive rituals. This act you perform is referred to as a Bunk. The Bunk will be given a rating depending on the complexity, creativity, effort, and time spent performing it. The rating of a Bunk will be determined on a case by case basis, but refer to Bunks for a more detailed set of guidelines. Step 3, Determine the cost The base glamour cost of a Cantrip is 0, unless the cantrip states otherwise. The following may raise that cost: * +1 glamour if the Character does not perform a bunk for the spell. * +1 glamour if the modifier realm of Time is applied to a spell to hold off its effects until a later time, or if the Scene realm is used to apply multiple targets to a spell. * A player may spend up to 3 Glamour to reduce the difficulty of the Cantrip. If the base cost of the control cannot be paid, the spell cannot be cast. Step 4, Determine the difficulty. The base difficulty for a Cantrip is as follows: 4 + (permanent Banality of Target) - (rating of the Bunk) When the Bunk is completed, the following may further affect the base difficulty: * +1 if the Time realm is used to delay the effect of the cantrip. * +1 if the Scene realm is used to effect a distant target. * -1 per Glamour spent for lowering difficulty, max of 3. * -1 if realm is affinity to the character's Kith. * -1 per additional Realm applicable to the cantrip the character has at a high enough level. The end difficulty of the roll cannot be lower than 2 after all modifications.' ' Step 5, Determine dice pool. the character's base Pool: Attribute (determined by art used) + Realm (determined by target). Step 6, Determine the effects. Most cantrips have varying effects based upon the number of successes achieved. Resisting Cantrips: There are two common means of countering the spells of Glamour. The first, ironically, involves calling upon one's own Banality as a shield. When targeted by a spell, kithain targets can take 1temporary banality to roll their permanent banality (difficulty of the spell caster's permanent Glamour). Their successes reduce the casters successes automatically. This is not an action. Alternately, Characters versed in the lore of greymare may attempt to counter weave a control they can perceive being cast upon a target (or affecting them). The character must spend a point of Glamour and roll wits+ grenade (difficulty of the Caster's permanent Glamour). The character must know the Art (not the Realm) used in the casting. Unlike calling upon Banality, this is all or nothing- the character must gain more successes than the original control to dispel it.